


画中人

by Katealter



Category: Final Fantasy XIV, 暗黑骑士
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-07-18 14:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16120448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katealter/pseuds/Katealter
Summary: ALLx暗黑骑士    无种族指定





	画中人

西格玛幻境二——

又失败了。

被砍成好几截的身体虽然快速的被治疗师们给接合到了一起，但破碎的疼痛感并没有消失。

黑骑从地上慢慢的爬起来。环视四周，队友们也大多面色苍白的或蹲或坐在地上喘息。显然刚才的失败，他们也受到了跟他一样级别的伤害。

治愈术虽然可以救回濒死的人，但失去的血液和疼痛是真实存在的。身体达到极限血液流尽就会面对真正意义上的死亡——如今，已经是第五次失败了。

再失败的话必须从幻境里撤出，身体已经快扛不住了。黑骑用拳头敲了敲有些眩晕的头，捡起地上的双手剑站起身。

脚下血红色的地毯格外刺眼，或许是吸收了太多他们的血的缘故散发着浓浓的血腥。散乱的摆在四周的图画都镶嵌着精美的画框，如果不是存在妖异，俨然就是一个画像展览馆——这个封闭的空间只是幻境产生的不存在之物看上去是那么真实。但也许正因为过于真实才显得格外诡异。

如果不是为了更新已经有些过时的装备，黑骑才不想来这种地方。

“最后一次，”临时搭档战士用斧头撑着地，趔趄着站起身，脸色同样很难看的他似乎也快要到达极限了，“血都快流尽了……再消耗下去真的要死了。”

“附议。”瘫成大字倒在地上的学者有气无力，“开荒果然不如做人体实验有趣唉……”

“就最后一次吧，每次出血最厉害的是我，”嘴角还在流血的武士依然半跪在地上，“战……战士只要一倒下了，被打到残废的人就是我，我……我快撑不住了。”

“大家打起精神！最后再努力一次！”白魔举起了法杖，淡蓝色的护盾在队友身上闪现。

战斗又重新开始了。

黝黑色的人型魔物瞬移到一角的画框前，黑骑熟练的使用了行尸走肉准备一个人接下伤害。意外就在这个时候出现了——

身体本应在巨大的冲击之后变成僵尸一样的青绿色，但这一次却并没有发生。一股强大的推力，将黑骑的身体推向了魔物靠近的图画，重重的撞了上去。

“哎呀！这是怎么回事？！”队友里有人发出了惊呼。更让人觉得不可思议的是，除了腰部以下露在画框之外，黑骑另一半身体虽然穿透了画作，但并没有在画的背面看到他的上半截身体。

“这……这是？？”战士揉了揉眼睛，以为自己看错了，很快他说不出话来了——原本应该由黑骑承担的伤害全部落在了他的身上。骤然他倒在了地上。紧接着是武士发出了惨叫。队友一个接着一个倒了下去。最后一次挑战失败比预想的要来的快。

死一样的寂静充斥在整个幻境里。半晌之后学者慢慢的站起身，比起其他人来说，及时脱离战斗的他伤的并不算严重。在简单的医治完自己胸前割裂开的伤口之后，他俯下身开始挨个查看其它人的情况。

“果然又是……我。喂，那边的学者，能帮忙把我的胳膊还有腿给装回原来的位置吗……”破碎的肢体切割的一截又一截。学者皱了皱眉并不打算理会动弹不得的武士，浓烈的血腥里还浸渍着一种难以描述的味道，令人有些作呕。

在把躺在地上失去意识的白魔救醒之后，一阵奇怪的声音从角落里传来。是黑骑用腿狠狠的踢打着画布。但是他的上半身仿佛进入了画中，无法退出来。

“黑骑这是卡住了吗？”一边救治着倒地重伤的队友，白魔一边问学者。

“我刚才看了一下，他的身体并没有穿透画布后面的画板，上半身进了另一个空间，”学者摇了摇头，“等大家都苏醒后恢复一下再想办法吧。这似乎不是用简单的力量就能拔出来的。”

“真诡异，打了那么多次，第一次见有人卡异次元空间的，而且，还只卡住了一半。”白魔自言自语。

”干脆拦腰切断，默认肉体受到重伤濒死的话说不定上半身就自动出现了。对了！我从没有缝合过被一切二的肉体，真想试试！“学者说着恐怖的台词，把武士被切断成好截的胳膊拼合在了一起，”你这胳膊断的可真彻底，最近都不要拿刀去砍魔物了，否则伤口没愈合之前乱动会再变成一堆烂肉哟。“

”多……多谢！“心里恶狠狠的骂着这个下手很重，甚至刻意用指甲扎进他肉里施展治愈术的学者，武士的脸上却展露着感激的笑容。

”反正也打不下去了，就地散了吧，喂，起床了。“白魔说着将躺在地上失去意识的战士扶了起来。浅绿色光芒的治疗术落在了战士的额上，他很快睁开了眼睛，嘴唇努力的动了下，但始终发不出声音。

”你是想说我们得把黑骑救出来再散队吗？“白魔摇了摇头，”如果他的身体已经进入了另一个空间的话，就很麻烦了。“

”还是先试着拉下他出来吧？直接砍成两半很容易失血过多而死掉的。“坐在一旁的武士建议说。

*** ***  
黑骑睁开了眼睛，眼前的景象让他露出了迷惑的表情——

在承担完魔物的伤害之后，他身体就被莫名其妙的冲击波撞到了角落的图画上，之后就失去了意识。

“你醒啦？”一个声音在头顶回荡。

眼前是白茫茫的一片。这并不是原来他所置身的幻境。黑骑低头看了下自己的身体，并无疼痛或者异常的感觉除了腰部以下深深的埋在了什么地方，尽管双腿有知觉甚至可以摆动，但没办法爬出来，也退不回去。

我卡住了。

黑骑的头脑里闪现了一个念头。

“还爬的出来吗？”覆盖着银白色甲胄的手臂伸了过来，“不要太勉强，不行就抓住我的手试试。”

黑骑抬起头，映入眼帘的是金色的长发，碧蓝色的眼睛，身着骑士服制的男人正担心的看着他。

黑骑握住了他的手，但是身体果然像被固定在地上一般完全动不了。他无奈的摇了摇头。

“没用的。我出不来……啊…”话说到一半，从下半身传递来一阵异样的感觉——不知何时，紧紧扣在腰部的裤子似乎并没有掉下来，而是直接从股缝被什么尖锐之物划开，疲软的垂在双腿之间的阴茎一下暴露在空气里。很快，下体被温热的东西包裹住，柔软而灵活的蛇一样的生物舔舐着最脆弱的顶端。时不时还有尖锐的东西刺入了慢慢勃起的肉茎之中。未知事物带来的恐惧与快感炸开了，黑骑说不出话只是大口的喘息着。

“救命……呜……”黑骑用微微发热的眼睛看向了面前陌生的骑士。他并不知道自己因为莫名其妙的欲望而变得媚态毕露。微微发红流着眼泪的眼角，张开的泛着水样色泽的口时不时还会泄漏出性感呻吟。

“你这是怎么啦？”骑士蹲下身，金发落在了黑骑面前晃动着。

无法脱离的下半身已经湿濡一片，好在骑士完全看不见。被不明生物反复翻弄着阴茎，甚至有尖锐的东西往顶端的小孔里钻。即将宣泄的快感被硬生生堵住了出口。还在持续坚挺的阴茎被绳索之类的东西紧紧的捆住了。

“呀啊啊啊，好痛！好痛啊——”黑骑攥紧了拳头，眼泪还是止不住的流了下来。

淡淡的光辉落在了黑骑身上，是骑士以为他受了未知的伤害而施展的治疗术。

“这样舒服一点了吗？”

不……不够……

身体内部甜蜜的抽痛着。尚有知觉的下半身已经难以自控的打开了双腿，抬起了臀部。那样难堪的姿势没用被骑士发现实在是太好了。

不，如果空虚的后面能被眼前的骑士所填补那不是更愉快吗？

另一个声音在耳边轻轻的反驳。

狠狠的玩弄我……让我痛的求饶。

撕裂的裤裆已经让下体下流的姿态完全暴露。紧绷到疼痛被牢牢束缚住的阴茎昂起着，冰冷湿滑的生物已经顶入了后穴。

“呜呜…不要……不要啊，救我，呜……”断断续续泄漏的呻吟听起来更像是邀请。

“连治愈术也无法帮到你吗？”骑士停下来手自言自语，“或许这样会好一些？”

他将自己的嘴唇贴上了黑骑已经无法自制不断流淌出津液的口。

不够，远远不够，只是接吻不够……

再多一些，更多。

用牙齿用舌叶狠狠的吮吸，撕扯。

属于黑骑的暗血在沸腾，在燃烧。他伸出手环住了骑士的脖子，将骑士的唇印的更深。

*** ***  
“已经扩张的可以了，你们谁第一个来？”学者将手抽出了黑骑的后穴，进入其中的绿色粘液被拖出了长长的细丝。

只有裆部被撕开的黑骑，下半身裸露在画框之外——学者翻阅了存于幻境内散落在地上的书页，其中有关于如果有人的身体意外被禁锢住如何得到脱困的办法。只要让受困者情欲高涨，接受多人的体液之后再高潮就能脱离。

“让我先来吧。虽然我是女性，但是给予体液的话，唾液也同样可以。”白魔将手指慢慢的舔湿，随后整只手埋入了黑骑的体内。虽然听不到黑骑在另一个空间里的惊呼，但他的腰部已然颤抖的厉害。

“真热呀，我还是第一次用整只手抚触男人的体内。哇，好厉害！这柔软而起伏的触感，只要轻轻的用手指戳刺，前面立马就又滴滴答答起来了。”

“真棒，就像在回应我一样，拼命的把我的手指往里面吸呢！”白魔的手在黑骑的体内来回抽动着，突然她被人拽着肩膀拉开了。意犹未尽的她不满的瞪了一眼走到她更跟前的战士。

“干什么，我还没玩过呢！”

“想玩的话回家找你的恋人慢慢去玩，赶紧让这个麻烦的家伙从画里面出来我们好散队。”说着，战士撩开的衣服的下摆，只露出的坚挺的部分，推入了黑骑的体内。

“有点松，看来你扩张做的太好了，这家伙的后面只是一根根本就塞不满啊？”战士转过头对武士撇了撇嘴，“你也硬了吧，看你刚才用刀柄捅了他好久，要不是学者不让你上，你早就换自己的东西了。”

“……哇，你怎么会偷偷盯着人家那里看！”武士的脸刷的一下红了，他本能的捂住了自己衣服下摆盖住的下体。

“这淫乱的屁股只是我一个人满足不了他，你也一起来。”战士挥了挥手。

第二根肉棒入侵还是有些勉强，武士的额头微微冒出了一层薄汗。轻微的肉撕裂的声音伴随着武士的分身慢慢推入，鲜血一滴一滴从黑骑白皙到没有血色的大腿内侧缓缓流淌，画出了诡异的图案。

“呜，我被咬的好紧啊。”武士的呼吸急促了起来，他遵循着本能开始快速用力的顶撞。黑骑的身体不但没有反抗相反腰部抬的更高，鲜红色的媚肉在顶撞之间若影若现。

有别于武士急不可耐的冲击，战士则慢慢的探索着黑骑的敏感点。当前端浅浅的顶到了某一个地方的时候，黑骑的双腿都开始颤抖了起来。紧紧被绿色魔力丝线所束缚的前端的液体不断从被堵住的铃口渗出。

“抓到了，是这里。”战士吹了下口哨，又开始反复戳刺让黑骑难以忍受的弱点。很快黑骑的身体又开始颤抖。

终于在反复的的冲击之后，战士和武士先后释放了。大量白色浊液从黑骑已经完全合不拢的后穴里慢慢的流淌，隐约还可以看见几丝殷红的血丝。

黑骑被堵住宣泄出口的肉柱因为欲望无法宣泄已经涨成了紫色。再继续玩下去一定会坏掉了吧？学者眯起眼睛想着，还是伸手拔出了陷入黑骑阴茎铃口的细栓。

*** ***  
“啊…哈……”发出痛苦呻吟的黑骑如今上身的胸甲已经被剥落，衣衫完整但只露出了胸部饱满胸肌的强烈羞耻感让黑骑深深的低下了头。下身已经涨痛的一塌糊涂，裸露的前胸也已经湿濡一片。

也许是骑士刚才给自己刷了太多的治疗术，如今胸前的突起竟然一滴接着一滴在渗出乳白色的液体。

“求求你不要看了，这样的我……啊…”黑骑用双手捂住了脸，下身不断袭来的快感却让他骤然脱力，勉强靠在骑士的身体上才不至于倒下。

“你好可爱。”额头上落下了骑士的吻。胸前早已经挺立到胀痛的突起也被含进了嘴里。唇瓣紧紧扣住乳头的疼痛传递到了黑骑的头脑里，粗糙的舌叶不停的摩擦着尖端脆弱而柔韧的的部分。胸部变得越来越坚硬，突然爆发了。另一只没有被骑士含在嘴里的乳头涌出大量的液体，淡淡的腥味散在空气里。

“你的汁液，好甜，”吞咽完汁液的骑士站起身解开了自己的衣服下摆，坚挺的阴茎弹跳着撞在黑骑的脸上，“帮帮我，好吗？我帮了你一次，你也帮帮我。”

没等黑骑回答，粗壮的肉柱已经进入了他的咽喉。

*** ***  
哗——

黑骑只袒露着胸部的上半身，还有一个陌生的骑士破画而出。空气里弥漫着暧昧而强烈的体液味。黑骑疲倦的躺在地上一动也不动。

“骑士，你是谁？”虽然吃惊但头脑依然很冷静的学者开口问。

“黑骑没事了。”白魔检查了一下黑骑的上半身，顺带手指捏了捏膨胀开的胸部，尖端的部分依然湿漉漉的，“奇怪，明明是暗黑骑士，他竟然胸部会流淌出汁液来，就好象乳汁一样呢。真有意思，等会一定要问他家住哪里，嘻嘻。”

“我？我是上一个被关进画里的人，还要多谢你们的黑骑，如果不是他，我大概一辈子都要被关在那个地方了吧？”金发的骑士微笑着行了个礼。

战士若有所思的看了看地上的黑骑，又看了看骑士。

“有意思，我们在照顾黑骑下半身的时候，是你在玩弄他的上半身吧？”

“没错。我也听说过传闻，如果误入画中世界的话，必须等下一个闯入的人，让他吃下自己的体液才能离开。你们的黑骑很美味。”

“我们只是临时拼凑的队伍。想要尽兴的话，不如一起带他回旅店？我也对你很感兴趣哦。”战士露出了坏坏的笑容。

“那么，我接受。”


End file.
